


Early Morning

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mornings become Sasuke’s favorite part of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



> I wrote another drabble for my friend, because she deserves it. Everyone should go read her stuff. It's amazing and she's amazing. Just saying
> 
> This was originally supposed to be the next part of All of a Sudden, but a few hundred words in showed me that it didn't fit well with the plot. I decided to take what I had and turn it into a drabble of pure fluff. I hope you enjoy.

The mornings become Sasuke’s favorite part of the day. 

Naruto wakes up first and presses a kiss to Sasuke’s cheek before he heads to the shower. By the time Sasuke is up, there’s breakfast on the table and a bright smile tugging at Naruto’s lips. 

“How much work do you have today?” Naruto asks, putting a dirty pan in the sink. Sasuke can see the sticky note on the fridge and a smile tugs up his own lips. Naruto likes to place them around the house as reminders, but normally they just say things like I hope you have a good day or I love you. 

“Not much,” he mutters, slipping into the bar chair and eyeing the eggs and toast on his plate. Naruto hasn’t learned how to do more than scrambled or over hard eggs –normally with a broken yolk – but Sasuke finds he isn’t sick of either. Naruto normally spices up the eggs with cheese and the vegetables Sasuke buys, though Sasuke normally only sees the vegetables on his own plate. It isn’t often he finds a speck of vegetables in Naruto’s eggs. Sasuke normally gives him a look and Naruto just shoots him a cheeky smile. It’s probably why Naruto insists on cooking most of the time. “Just have some papers to go over.” 

The coffee cup placed in front of him is the same as usual, black coffee sliding easily down his throat. He notes that Naruto is using the same mug as usual, the one that has become his since he moved in a few weeks ago. Sasuke knows the mug is filled with more cream and sugar than coffee. It has a smile tugging up his lips. 

“That’s great!” Naruto smiles, digging into his own pile of eggs. When Naruto takes a bit of his toast Sasuke swear more crumbles end up on the table than his plate. “We should go out to a movie or something tonight. We haven’t been out in ages.”

Naruto’s right. Sasuke’s been working hard to open his own law firm with his brother and it’s taken up most of his time. The only reason he gets to see Naruto is because the other moved in a few weeks ago. If they didn’t live together, he’d probably only see Naruto one or twice a week. 

“Are you working today?” Sasuke asks, taking a sip of his coffee. It does wonders to give him a little jolt of energy, something he definitely needs as of late. 

“No, I’m not working today.” Naruto’s second job – he’s actually a teacher at the local elementary school – normally takes up most of the weekend hours so Sasuke’s surprised to hear the other isn’t working. Naruto seems to notice the rise of Sasuke’s eyebrow in question. “Ino said I’ve been working too much and gave me the day off,” Naruto shrugs. 

Sasuke doesn’t comment as he finishes off his toast. He brings his empty plate to the sink so he can rinse it off and place it in the dishwasher. He decides he’ll clean the pan for Naruto and does just that. 

“We should go for a walk and stop at the café.” The pan is placed on drying rank and Sasuke turns to lean against the counter, legs crossed casually and hands stuffed in his pockets. 

The smile that lights up Naruto’s lips is worth putting off work for a bit. It isn’t often that they just get to be with each other and spend a morning together. Sasuke wishes he could simply put his work off for the whole day and spend it with Naruto. That isn’t possible, but it should only take two or three hours so at least it wasn’t too much work. 

“That sounds great!” Naruto’s up now, arms wrapping around Sasuke’s waist in order to pull him in for a kiss. The dirty plate on the table is forgotten as lips move against Sasuke’s, pressing him into the counter. “Or maybe we could just go back to bed,” Naruto mumbles against his lips, blue eyes catching dark ones in a smoldering gaze. 

“We can do that later,” Sasuke comments, dark eyes rolling. “After dinner. We can go to the restaurant you like so much.” 

The way Naruto’s whole face lights up has Sasuke’s breath catching in his throat. The look is so pure and Sasuke can’t help but think how beautiful that smile looks on Naruto’s face. It’s worth suffering through ramen. 

“Really?” Naruto looks like a kid in a candy show who just got their mother to agree to buy their favorite candy. 

“I get to pick the movie,” Sasuke negotiates. There’s a pout that pulls at Naruto’s lips and Sasuke moves forward to kiss him. “I don’t feel like sitting through one of those shitty comedies you think are entertaining.” 

“Fine, fine.” He doesn’t look disappointed for long, because that smile pulls up his lips again and that shin in his blue eyes never left. “Now go get dressed so we can go out!” Sasuke knows Naruto’s already looking forward to the café. It’s Naruto’s favorite place for a snack.

“Tch, you’re the one without a shirt on,” Sasuke comments. That seems to earn him a beautiful laugh, Naruto following him up to their room so they can both get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
